1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to input/output electrical connectors such as data connectors, especially to USB 2.0 or USB 3.0 connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Many standard data connectors such as Universal Serial Bus (USB) connectors are also only available in sizes that are limiting factors in making portable electronic devices smaller, which will not meet the lower profile request in electronic device. Many standard data connectors require that they be mated with a corresponding connector in a single, specific orientation. Such connectors can be referred to as polarized connectors. It is sometimes difficult for the user to determine when a polarized connector.